


Restlessnes

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Joui War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki is restless and he walks around the camp, trying to find a person free enough to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restlessnes

Gintoki finally found Takasugi, and he was just in the middle of explaining something to the Kiheitai. He sat himself close-by, and he noticed Takasugi glancing at him. It was just a short look though.  
  
Takasugi looked something between focus and peace, when he listened to the people he commanded. He did not talk a lot, just a comment from time to time.  
  
Gintoki looked at his with a fond face. Recently there was not a lot of times that Takasugi looked like that. It reminded him of the past times.  
  
Not only that, Takasugi was good at redirecting the focus of his people on himself. Most people treated Gintoki with either awe or fear, but people in the Kiheitai usually did not paid him much mind. Which was frankly refreshing.  
  
Gintoki decided that he had saw enough and he left the place. He checked at the Kurokono, who just was correcting the swings of some of the newer people. Kurokono noticed him, and he waived him over. “Gintoki, do you want to help?”  
  
Gintoki smiled, as he came closer. Kurokono was a great teacher, even if he was only an average fighter. There was not a lot that he could help with. Plus, his presence seems to make the new guy more nervous, so he excused himself. Kurokono shrugged in apology, but he was used to it. It was not Kurokono’s fault.  
  
He noticed that they have brought the new supplies. When Sakamoto was organizing logistics it was one of the only times that he looked in his element. Gintoki was still not aware of how Sakamoto even managed to get to war. Even if he was grateful for him. The morale was a lot higher since he came.  
  
He got reminded from one of the guys to check to the infirmary. It is not like the wound needs a lot of checking. Still, he made his way there.  
  
He should have known he will be there. Katsura was one of the people bandaging the people there. Out of the three of them, he was the only one that actually remembered all the lessons on the healing. It made his an indispensable for the troop, which is also good. He did not want them to belittle Katsura again.  
  
They seems to be having a lot of things to do, so he decided to come later. He did not want to come in the first place.  
  
He ended up on the roof of the room, that they used as a place of injured. The high places were still the best. The sun and the wind could be felt and Gintoki had the feeling like he could see the world there. Just like when he was a child.  
  
Gintoki must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he notice was the weight on his head. Gintoki looked up. Takasugi’s face, surrounded by the stary sky was beautiful.  
  
“Oh, it is night already.” Gintoki said. He was a lot more awake now.  
  
Takasugi looked annoyed. “Only you would not notice that.” He stood up. “Come on already.”  
  
Gintoki looked at Takasugi getting down the roof, then followed his example. Not that he needed Takasugi’s guidance. He was making their way to their sleeping place. None of them were on the guarding duty tonight.  
  
“I brought an idiot.” Takasugi said, as he sat on the ground. Gintoki heart that, but he only glared and did not answer.  
  
Katsura was already sitting there. He looked up with a suffering air in his face. “Gintoki, why did you not come to change your bandages?”  
  
Gintoki shrugged. “You do it every evening anyway.” And it is true. Why bother with remembering to come there.  
  
Katsura sighed. Gintoki knew he annoyed him with that, but he really did not see, why did Katsura found it so annoying. He still removed the upper part and the protective west. He then sat down.  
  
Katsura started to remove the rest of the clothing and then the bandages. He made sure that each part was removed with care, and Gintoki simply relaxed , not thinking about anything.  
  
Slowly the creme was applied and the new bandages were wrapped around his torso. Gintoki was still thinking that was overkill, but he was also too tired to fight about it. Which means that Katsura was most likely right.  
  
He felt the top part covering his body and then the pair of hands pushed his head to the Katsura’s lap. He then felt Takasugi making himself comfortable at his backside. Katsura’s hands started to play with his hair. “Just sleep, Gintoki.”  
  
Gintoki’s one hand grabbed Katsura’s ankle, and the other one found Takasugi’s left hand.  
  
Takasugi gripped back. “We are not going anywhere, so just sleep already before you drop from exhaustion, idiot.”  
  
“You are an idiot, Bakasugi.” Gintoki mumbled, before he let the sleep take him once again.  
  



End file.
